Beautiful Mistakes
by BaekHoney17
Summary: "kau tau baekhyun-ah? Ini kesalahan yang paling indah bahkan cantik yang kualami dalam hidupku" / "tak apalah asal kau bukan gay"/"aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah, perasaan ini semakin kuat aku takut kau meninggalkan ku"/"Chanyeol-ah kita ini lelaki"/"dirimu.. aku akan memilikimu.. selamanya"/ YAOI, Chanbaek/Baekyeol, Boy x Boy, BL , fluff, romace, hurt, school life, RnR pliseu


Beautiful mistakes

Cast : our beloved ChanBaek 3

Length : 1 of ?

Rate : T+(tua XDD) Muda deng XD

Genre : yaoi, school life, fluff, hurt dsb

Author : BaekHoney17

A/N : halow halow reader yang tua dan yang muda selalu bacon cintai ampe mati(?) *dorr* bacon bawa ff baruu ini PROLOGUE/? Dari ff hate in love :3 masih anget baru keluar dari open XDD *abaikan yang ini* btw bacon terinspirasi pas denger lagunya katty perry – the one that got away, lyricnya ngjlebb yahh :'3

'

'

'

'

'

_proudly present. Beautiful Mistakes_

'

'

'

'

'

Author pov

Terlihat seorang namja manis berdiri di depan cermin yang menampilkan refleksi bayangannya yang cantik terkadang dirinya tertawa geli melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Cantik? Ketahuilah karena hari ini namja mungil tersebut di pakaikan gaun putih dan serta rambut tambahan yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Terkadang dirinya memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat.

"aku tau ini salah tuhan,"

Lirihnya, sambil merapatkan ke sepuluh jarinya.

"aku tau ini dosa"

Lirihnya kembali.

"tapi apa daya tuhan, aku terlalu mencintai makhluk ciptaan mu.. park chanyeol"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama seseorang yang membuatnya mengubah prinsip untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Ketahuilah kau 'byun baekhyun' sebenarnya ini bukanlah murni kesalahan mu, kau tau takdir? Mungkin kau bisa menyalahkannya.

"ehem"

Suara khas baritone milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol membenahi dasi kupu kupunya dan memasuki ruang rias menghampiri baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga park.

Baekhyun tersenyum, dan membetulkan kancing tuxedo chanyeol yang terlewat 1.

"aigoo, kau ini, pakai baju seperti ini saja tidak benar, cihh seharusnya aku yang memakai baju seperti ini"

Baekhyun meninju pelan perut chanyeol.

"hahaha, aku terlalu bersemangat baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi baekhyun yang bersemu merah,

"hahaha apa yang kau tunggu tunggu chanyeol-ah"

"dirimu.. aku akan memilikimu.. selamanya"

Baekhyun mendongak dan berhenti dari aktivitas mebenahi baju chanyeol, sesekali dirinya tersenyum dan meraup dagu lancip milik chanyeol.

"kau takkan memiliki ku untuk selamanya park chanyeol.."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol mebulatkan matanya,kini yang di benaknya hanya terfikirkan '_secara tak langsung kau mengatakan kita tidak akan lama kan byun baekhyun?'_

"apa maksumpp_"

Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir plum chanyeol.

"sst, kenalkah kau seorang waktu park chanyeol? Munkin entah 10 taun ke depan, besok, hari ini, atau mungkin detik ini, seorang waktu dapat menghentikan kita. "

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"Dan mungkin jika tuhan mengizinkan ku untuk mendapatkan sebuah keinginan, aku akan memintamu untuk menemaniku di kehidupan lain chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol bungkam, perlahan lengan kekarnya mencengkram pelan bahu baekhyun agar bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ditatapnya hazel teduh tersebut mencari kepastian disana hingga akhirnya chanyeol berhasil menemukan kepastian itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"kau gelisah baekhyun-ah"

"ne?"

"kau gelisah sayang"

"mmm, kau benar chanyeol-ah maafkan aku.."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung lebar milik chanyeol di tempelkannya telinga baekhyun tepat di dada chanyeol, mendengar setiap detak bahkan irama jantung chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol meraup dagu baekhyun agar mendongak.

"kau tau baekhyun-ah? Ini kesalahan yang paling indah bahkan cantik yang kualami dalam hidupku"

seolah olah mengerti situasi baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan chanyeol mulai mepersempit jarak diantara mereka, di kecupnya bibir plum baekhyun menyesap rasa manis yang tak pernah hambar bagi chanyeol.

Byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol, eum sepertinya untuk beberapa jam kedepan nama baekhyun akan berubah menjadi park baekhyun benar?  
mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang menjalin cinta selama 5 tahun, 5 tahun itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di lewatkan. Dimana awal cerita manis itu akan dimulai banyak sekali masyarakat yang mencerca, menghina, mencaci maki dan bahkan mereka berfikir saat itu dunia pun menolak cinta yang mereka akan jalin, mereka tau ini tak normal, mereka tau kalau ini salah. Tapi salahkan tuhan karena kesalahannnya mempertemukan bekhyun dan chanyeol dalam sebuah ikatan manis.

Cinta

Kesalahan yang indah bukan?

* * *

_-the first day I meet him-_

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Flashback

_6 years ago_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

_'_

Baekhyun pov

"hey byun baekhyun ireonaa! Kau lihat? Ada anak baru loh di kelas kita katanya sihh pertukaran pelajar dari jepang"

Ini kyungsoo, sahabatku

Dengan segala kehebohannya kyungsoo menepuk nepuk bahuku, dan jangan lupakan mata bulatnya itu semakin bulat ketika dirinya berada di dalam situasi terkejut, dan saat itu pula aku ingin sekali mencongkel mata bulatnya itu.

"ada apa?"

Sahut ku serak seraya membenarkan kacamata minusku,

"kau berantakan sekali? Semalam apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sahut kyungsoo sambil mebenahi rambutku.

"kau tau tugas matematika dari kang soengsaengnim? Aku di suruh memeriksa semua tugas tugas tersebut, aihh kau tau? Mungkin saat malam tadi mataku nampaknya seperti sebuah garis"

Kyungsoo membuka tasnya dan memberiku beberapa butir permen,

"makan ini, kau takkan mengantuk"

Sahutnya, lantas ku tersenyum bagaimanapun situasi saat ini dan apapun keadaanya aku adalah orang yang pertama akan di perhatikan kyungsoo dari keadaan apapun. Hahaha maka dari itu aku amat menyayangi sahabat ku ini yang kadang kala memang membuatku jengkel hehe.

"gumapta kyungsoo-ya"

"YEOROBUN!"

TAK

TAK

TAK

Tuhan, jeritan soo jung cukup membuat kepalaku pening di tambah hentakan dari penghapus yang diadukan dengan white board jika kalian ingin tahu pandanganku sedikit buram saking berisiknya ulah soo jung.

"ada apa dengan yeojja gila itu?"

Sindir kyungsoo.

"mmm entahlah dengarkan saja mungkin menarik"

"kalian tahu? Kita kedapatan seorang namja YAYSSS!"

Teriak soo jung kembali.

Ohh ternyata murid dari jepang tersebut seorang namja, aishh aku kira seorang yeoja.

"siapa namanyaa?"

"namanya adalah_"

"haksaeng silahkan duduk di tempatnya masing masing, saya akan meperkenalkan sesuatu pada kalian semua"

Semua kelas kalang kabut ketika wali kelas kami (kim seongsaengnim) memasuki kelas dengan segala aura killernya yang yahh membuat bulu kuduk kami merinding, tapi aku cukup bersyukur karena sepertinya kim songsaengnim memiliki mood bagus di hari ini hingga aura killer mode itu tidak terasa sedikit pun.

"seperti yang saya yang janjinkan kemarin, kim jongin mengikuti program pertukaran murid ke jepang dan akhirnya kelas kita dapat penggati dari kim jongin,"

"nugeseyoo songsaengnim?"

Sahut soo jung dengan suara yang sedikit di buat buat, terdengar sangat menjengkelkan sih hahaha.

" kemari masuk"

Tangan songsaengnim melambai lambai ke arah pintu, lantas semua kepala di kelas kami tertuju pada pintu dan terlihat lah ujung sepatu berwarna hitam dengan beberapa _stood _hitam yang menghiasi sepatu tersebut, dan sang pemilik itupun sedikit menepuk nepuk bagian seragamnya yang mungkin terdapat sedikit debu disana. Serta mengehela nafas kecil dan tersenyum.

Barulah kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki kelas.

Dan mungkin aku gila.

Bodoh.

Tak normal.

Tapi anak tinggi ini cukup tampan, dengan senyum manis yang kini menghiasi bibirnya.

Yahh yang cukup berisi,

Dan seksi..

Err,

Apa yang kau fikirkan byun baekhyun? Sadarlah.

"WOOOAAH KAWAIII!"

Teriak riuh para yeojja di kelas ku, ckckckck untuk saat ini aku bersyukur karena pendengaranku masih berfungsi seperti biasanya dan aku sudah sangat yakin bahwa yang tadi itu teriakan heboh dari mereka.

TAK

TAK

TAK

Kim songsaengnim memukul papan tulis dengan tongkat panjangnya.

"silahkan kenalkan namamu haksaeng"

Namja tinggi itu pun tersenyum dan mengambil 1 langkah di depan, mata onyxnya sempat berkeliling dulu melihat seisi kelas, hingga akhirnya tatapan itu berhenti di diriku. Cukup lama kami saling bertatapan hingga akhirnya ku mengalihkannya kearah jendela, errr~ ada apa ini? rasanya seperti..

Gugup?

"annyeonghaseyo"

Damn it! Itukah suaranya hahaha benar benar konyol bagaimana bisa wajah setampan dan manis seperti itu memilik suara baritone yang cukup berat. Aishh

"WOOOOO!"

"haksaeng?!"

"nee songsaengnim"

"park chanyeol imnida, jika kalian menerimaku dengan senang hati di kelas ini, maka itu pula aku akan menceritakan tentang ku pada kalian. Mohon bantuannya"

"park chanyeol-ssi! Park chanyeol-ssi!"

Sahut jinri sambil mengacung kan tangannya,

"ne,?"

"kau benar benar orang jepang? Nampaknya lafal korea mu sangat lancar sekali"

Lelaki itu Nampak mengetukan dagunya dengan telunjuk,

"ayahku orang korea aggashi"

Jawab chanyeol, sambil menampakan gigi putihnya yang berderet sangatlah rapih,

Err. Berapa tahun dia memakai kawat gigi?

apa pasta gigi yang digunakannya?

Aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini tapi.. yasudahlah lagipula pertanyaan ku benar benar konyol.

"park chanyeol –ssi!"

Sahut soo jung lantang,

"nee?"

"kau sudah mempunyai yeojjachingu?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan sekali lagi ini yang paling ku benci, entah karena itu aku duduk di belakang atau memang anak jangkung ini selalu melirik kearah ku? Entahlah yang pastinya chanyeol selalu melirik kearah ku sebelum memulai sebuah dialog.

"tidak untuk sekarang"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Dan itu sukses membuat para yeojja di kelasku berteriak kembali, ishh mereka ini.

"baiklah kalian sudah puas tentang perkenalan diri haksaeng park chanyeol?"

"NEE!"

"kalau begitu, park chanyeol haksaeng kau bisa duduk disana kedua dari belakang sebelah kanan dekat jendela"

Tunggu tunggu,

Setelah ku cermati kembali, hey! Songsaengnim itu bangku ku,

Lantas ku berfikir bagaimana cara menyambut park chanyeol, aishh bahkan aku bukanlah seseorang yang baik dalam meperkenalkan diri, eumm bagaimana yah?

'hey' tidak tidak terlalu singkat.

'siapa namamu' ahh kau bodoh baekhyun-ah bukannya tadi dia meperkenalkan diri?

'kau tinggal dimana' aihh pertanyaan ini semakin konyol.

'kenapa kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih?' aishh yang ini semakin bodoh untuk ditanyakan.

'apa warna celana dalammu hari ini' oh Baek ini gila.

DUK

Dan aku sangat yakin kalau park chanyeol sudah berada disisiku dengan wajah sumringahnya.

* * *

Author pov

"hey teman sebangku"

Sapa chanyeol sembari melirik kearah baekhyun yang sibuk menulis materi yang di tulis oleh kim songsaengnim.

Tidak juga, sebenarnya baekhyun berkecamuk dengan fikirannya untuk menyambut teman jangkungnya ini.

Dengan senyum yang terpaksa baekhyun melirik kea rah chanyeol. Hahaha kau semakin terlihat gugup baekhyun-ah

"oh h- hey, park chanyeol-ssi"

See?

chanyeol sedikit tertawa, Okay kacamata baekhyun bahkan lebih besar dari matanya serta hidung mungilnya, dan untuk orang orang yang pertama kali melihat baekhyun pasti akan tertawa, karena seolah olah wajah mungilnya tersebut tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata

"jangan gugup begitu santailah aku takkan menggigit mu"

BLUSH.

"a-ah ye park chanyeol-ssi"

Tawa baekhyun garing, sesekali dia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku dan menghela nafas kasar.

Seolah membaca fikiran baekhyun, chanyeol berdehem dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yah hanya meringankan suasana.

"hahaha soal aku melirik kearah mu, aku kira kau seorang gadis karena kau memiliki gesture wajah sama seperti gadis gadis yang di depan itu"

Sahut chanyeol kembali seraya menunjuk 2 bangku di depan, yepp soo jung dan jinri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas

"okay chanyeol-ssi aku anggap itu sebagai pujian terimakasih, sebaiknya kita meperhatikan kim songsaengnim sebelum marker itu terbang kearah kita"

Baekhyun kembali focus dengan aktvitas menulisnya berbeda dengan chanyeol yang masih terkekeh kecil, entah apa yang di tertawai olehny yang pasti itu hal yang menggelikan.

"kita? hahaha Kau sudah menganggap ku bagian dari mu? Gumapta"

"park chanyeol perhatikan guru kim"

"oh nae, ohiyah nama mu siapa?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, untung saja dia pintar untuk mengontrol emosi, menarik nafas panjang dan di hembuskannya dengan pelan. Itu merupakan contoh bagaimana baekhyun meredam emosinya.

"kau harus tenang baekhyun-ah tenang, rileks"

Gumam baekhyun sambil menulis kata kata di kertas.

'_byun baekhyun'_

"ohh byun baekhyun? Senang berkenalan denganmu baekhyun-ah kau lucu haha"

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kembali sepertinya untuk perlajaran kim songsangnim hari ini baekhyun harus rela menahan emosi selama 2 jam mengingat chanyeol seseorangyang talkaktive dan baekhyun seseorang yang pasif dalam berbicara.

* * *

_'_

_'_

_'_

_beautiful mistakes_

_'_

_'_

_'_

"hey baekhyun-ah?"

"eum?"

Gumam baekhyun sambil meneruskan beberapa tugas yang di berikan kim songsaengnim seusai pelajarannya tadi.

"kau tidak istirahat?"

Sahut chanyeol sambil memainkan pensil.

"aku bawa bekal"

"tapi bisakkah kau mengenalkan ku pada gadis tadi? Yang duduk di sebelah jinri eumm siappa soo yeon? Soo man? Eh entahlah aku lupa"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sambil menatap malas hazel chanyeol. Dan yang di tatap hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

ingin rasanya mencorat coret wajah chanyeol dengan tinta birunya (warna kesukannya) karena chanyeol terus mengganggu aktivitas yang menurutnya sangatlah berguna.

Yappp, mencatat semua hal yang di ucapkan oleh kim songsaengnim,

Termasuk telfon rumah, dan nama anjingnya

Benar benar langka bukan?, ada seorang anak lelaki, sedemikian rajinnya.

"asal kau berjanji untuk berhenti mengganggu jam makan siangku"

Baekhyun mendongak sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"mmm arrasheo,"

"namanya choi jin ri, anak dari seorang CEO perusahaan furniture, dan ayah jinri orang yang paling besar mendonasikan uangnya untuk sekolah kita, dia berteman dengan beberapa murid yang cukup popular dan mmm.."

Baekhyun sedikit menggumam, mengambil jeda untuk bernafas

"bangku paling depan yang berhadapan dengan meja guru, itu bangku soojung anak paling cantik disekolah ini, dia juga temannya jinri"

"ku rasa kau yang paling cantik hehe"

One

Two

Three

TAKK

Oh tidak Baek, kau mematahkan sendok plastic mu (lagi)

"kenapa Baek, ehh! Wajahmu merah, kau demam?"

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan telur gulung dan nori di tempat makannya, seakan akan makanan itu akan menelan wajah merahnya hidup hidup. oh ayolah ini memalukan,

Baekhyun tak jauh layaknya seorang gadis perempuan yang di goda oleh lelaki berhidung belang yang sering sekali membolos pelajaran guru Oh songsaengnim –Guru fisika yang amat amat menyeramkan untuk angkatan Baekhyun.

Atau memang Baekhyun seorang perempuan?

Oh yang benar saja

"Baek?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya, karena pertanyaan tak kunjung di jawab, berharap dengan tepukan kecil pada Bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun bisa mengangkat wajah merahnya dan menjelaskannya pada Chanyeol, anak ini penasaran rupanya

"kau benar benar lapar rupanya, selamat makan Baek"

* * *

'

'

'

_beautiful mistakes_

_'_

_'_

_'_

17.43 p.m

2 jam yang lalu jam pelajaran di sekolah swasta ini sudah berakhir, dan seharusnya murid murid sudah menikmati empuknya kasur pegas dan masakan siang yang tentunya sangat lezat yang memang sengaja di buat oleh ibu mereka masing masing. Tapi sepertinya ini tidak berlaku untuk namja penggemar olahan makanan yang berbahan dasar strawberry ini. –err.. dia maniak strawberry

Baekhyun –namja Strawberry ini melangkah kakinya dengan santai sambil menghafal lyric lagu yang baru ia aransemen bersama teman klub vocal tadi.

"_coz there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby, there'll be.. _oh tidak Baek terlalu tinggi ekhem.."

Baekhyun berdehem sesekali membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"_just like the clouds my eyes will do the same, if you walk away every-.."_

"_day, it'll rain, rain, rain uuuuh.. _hai Baek maafkan hehe, suaraku buruk kan? Ngomong ngomong aku menyukai lagu mu itu Baek""

Baekhyun bersweat drop.

Baekhyun membatu.

Dengan wajah _eww-mengerikan-go-away-iyewh_

Dengan posisi badan setengah membalik kebelakang, maksudnya Baekhyun hanya memastikan suara menyeramkan siapa beraninya dia menyanyikan lagu ini dengan nada yang _sumbang. _Seketika bayangan sebuah perempatan merah muncul di dahi Baekhyun ketika melihat rekan sebangkunya mencubit gemas pipi gembul Baekhyun.

"aww yeol, sepertinya kau tidak bisa berhenti mengangguku hari baik –oh tidak ini hari aneh setelah aku bertemu dengan mu"

"haha, mengapa kau menganggap ini adalah hari aneh setelah.."

Chanyeol membuka topinya, dan mengibaskan ngibaskan rambut brunettenya dengan gaya _cool _yang di buat buat. Dan Baekhyun beranggapan Chanyeol melakukan itu dengan mode _slowmotion _dan bulir keringat yang menggantung manja di helaian rambut Chanyeol.

"bertemu dengan teman tampan seperti ini?"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol menunduk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, dan reflek Baekhyun mundur selangkah untuk menghindari acara-menggesek-hidung-ala -Chanyeol

Oh Yeol kau benar benar Aneh.

"ew kau PD sekali"

Baekhyun melengos pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memegang ujung sepatunya –karena sebelumnya Baekhyun menginjak dengan manisnya sepatu Chanyeol, Chanyeol bukan meringis karena sakit. Oh ayolah ini sepatu sneakers favorit Chanyeol karena sepatu ini pernah di pakai oleh _G-dragon _dan _key SHINee _di MV Lucifernya. Dan Chanyeol membayar mahal untuk mendapatkan sepatu ini.

"ish hey Baek tunggu aku"

"apa yang kalu lakukan hingga se sore ini di sekolah Park?"

Baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Chanyeol menabrak kepala Baekhyun,

Oh dagunya yang malang.

"awalnya aku ingin pulang, tapi ku urungkan setelah mendengar suara yang bagus di ruangan music tadi, yeah suaramu Baek, bagus sekali. Bahkan suaramu itu tidak sinkron dengan ukuran.."

"tubuhmu.. yang yahh, kurang ekhm.. tinggi"

Chanyeol melangkah santai mendekati mobil _mini cooper _blue blacknya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap seolah olah ingin mencongkel mata bulatnya yang menyebalkan.

"jangan begitu Baek, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat"

'_cih siapa yang mau bareng dengan si gigi besar, menyebalkan' –_Baekhyun mencibir

"biar kusimpulkan itu hanya alasan konyolmu dan sebenarnya kau sengaja sampai sore disini hanya ingin pulang bersama ku? Akuilah Park"

Baekhyun tersenyum seolah olah meremehkan, dan jangan lupa gesture tubuhnya –melipat kedua tangannya di dada, yang semakin meyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun meremehkan lelaki bersurai hitam di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh, giginya yang rata dan kedua matanya yang seolah olah menghilang ketika lelaki ini tersenyum manis.

"oke Baek, maukah kau pulang bersamaku, ayolah kau orang pertama yang menaiki mini cooper kesayangan ku ini"

Dan Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

* * *

'

'

'

_beautiful mistakes_

_'_

_'_

_'_

"Baek"

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau diam saja?"

"aku lelah tiang, mengantuk pula"

Sahut Baekhyun, yeah dengan ketus sambil meniup poni yang menutupi pelipisnya.

"haha aku baru tau ternyata orang cerewet seperti mu bisa lelah juga"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sesekali memukul stir mobilnya.

Okay he's a king of reaction, atau lebay mungkin?

Okay biarkan saja kesibukan chanyeol yang terus memukul stirnya. Merasa di pandang aneh oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdehem pelan sambil melirik namja kecil tersebut melalui ekor matanya. Ow _ilfeel-ilfeel-ilfeel _mungkin itu yang di sampaikan Baekhyun melalu tatapannya.

"umm, maaf Baek aku memang begini"

Sahut Chanyeol canggung sambil memainkan dasi seragamnya – yang pastinya masih baru

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya sebentar "tak apalah, asal kau bukan Gay"

Gay?

Oww shit!

CKITT/?

"holyshit! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Teriak Baekhyun histeris saat dirasa keningnya mendarat mulus di dashboard Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngerem mendadak, entah apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya, wajah Chanyeol agak.. Panik?

"tidak Baek, hanya saja.. itu –emm tadi ada –yah kucing hitam lewat, aku hampir menabraknya"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

TBC

Tertarik gak manceman 'o' kalau tertarik bakal Baek lanjutin deh hehe, kalau responnya banyak aku lanjutin xD


End file.
